Kidnapped
by zizzy333
Summary: Ebon and his crew kidnap Daisy in order to lure Static and Gear in to what might be their final battle. COMPLETE!
1. Trapped!

Disclaimer- I don't own Static Shock or any of its characters.

Here's the story!

The city of Dakota had been quiet for the past few weeks leaving Virgil and Richie very unoccupied. They still patrolled every morning and every night, but really the two superhero's were getting bored.

Sure they got to sleep more and spend more time with there family, and friends but the risks of fighting crime is always exciding. Virgil was even able to do the dishes after dinner one night which made Sharon very happy. She said that he was growing up. Virgil just rolled his eyes.

Virgil was very bored and so he decided to call Ritchie. He summoned a purple bolt of electricity that brought the phone to him and with that he typed in Ritichie's phone number. After three and a half rings he picked up. "Hhhhhhello" Richie said in to the phone.

"Hey Ritch, want to hang?" Virgil said getting right to the point.

" Sure I've got nothing better to do." He heard Ritchie say back so, with that, they decided to go to the arcade.

"Man, the last time I've been here is, umm, a long time," Virgil exclaimed once at the doors of the arcade.

Richie chuckled " Ya we use it for cover up all the time while patrolling. It feels good to actually go here." He said barely above a whisper. Once they got through the doors they were surprised that they redecorated the place. They also threw out some of the old games and got some new. As they were looking through the new games they saw one called "Metta Attack" and to their surprise you either got to play as Static or Gear. They both mastered the game after three tries. "The highlights of being a celebrity" Virgil said as they moved away from the game.

After some hours of long, hard playing time at the arcade Virgil went home. He got bored again so he clicked on the television. He was watching the ten o'clock news almost wishing that there would be trouble but instead he was slightly surprised to see Adam Evens on the screen. Now that his music was starting to get known the less the Hawkins family saw of him. Sharon and him were still dating until a couple of weeks ago, when he decided to take it a step further and asked her to marry him. Ever since they have been happily engaged.

Virgil flipped through the news channels sort of hopelessly when he just decided to give up and go to bed.

Virgil's alarm went off at seven so he reached to slap snooze. Patrol could wait just thirty more minutes. He rolled over lazily and almost fell out of his bed when he saw Gear tapping at his window.

He jumped up and opened the window and whispered "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!"

"Not now V, something come up." Said Gear checking over his data that was flashing up on his helmet.

"Something was bound to happen." replied Virgil running to grab his costume.

"It's not just anything though, its the Meta-bread. They kidnapped Daisy"

"WHAT?" Virgil shouted peaking his head out of the closet. He then came out fully dressed as Static and took out his board, charged it, and flew out the window.

"Where are they?" he asked urgently

"At the abandoned house on Wenson Street," Gear replied trying to keep up with him.

"Come on," said Static as he put on a extra burst of speed.

Daisy woke up and didn't know where she was. When she opened her eyes she discovered that she had a blind fold on. She tried to take it off but then figured out that her hands were bound behind her back.

She tried groggily to remembered what happened. After some thought she slightly recalled sitting down to eat her microwave leftovers when, all the sudden, she had the feeling that she was being sucked downwards and then everything went black.

"Great" she thought to herself. Then she herd footsteps. The person came in and took off her blind fold and said "So, sleeping beauty lives." She looked up and was horrified to see Ebon towering over her. She didn't want to seem like a coward so she glared up at him.

"Why do you want me?" she questioned him trying to loosen the ropes tied her hands.

"Well it is sort of complicated so you will just have to wait and see." He said chuckling. Her stomach did a backwards flip. What was he planning?

"You'll never get away with this! Static and Gear will come and kick you and your little gangs butt!"

Ebon whirled around. "That's the plan, except for this time we are going to put a end, to both of them." Daisy looked up horrified. Ebon just laughed as she realized the purpose of her being there. They were using her to lure Static and Gear in to a trap!

As they raced toward the abandoned house Virgil was sick with worry. Daisy and himself had been on and off dating because she would always get mad when he had to ditch her to become Static. That had been getting better over the past few weeks though and they had been at the height of their relationship "Why did this have to happen right now?" Virgil asked himself as they approached the house.

They landed in a hidden area because the element of surprise is always good to have. First, they decided, they had to get Daisy out of danger and then they could kick butt. They sneaked over to a window and looked through it and saw Daisy bound and gagged in a corner of the living room, with nobody else in the room. Then they checked all the other windows in the house and discovered that no one to there.

"Okay, lets just go in, get Daisy and go out, simple as that!" Static said straightening up.

"No, something's up, I can feel it," said Gear looking around.

"Oh come on, we are wasting time" Static replied going over to the door

"Okay, but just be careful," Gear said following him.

They walked through the door and ran over to Daisy. She seemed to be shaking her head no. She was also trying to say something through the gag but all that came out was "Urf"

"What was that?" said Gear as backpack was cutting her lose.

As soon as the gag fell she gasped "It's a trap!"

All of the sudden a swirling vortex appeared under them and before they had a chance to react, they were sucked under.

TBC

Dun dun duuunnn! I would do more except it is 1:30 in the morning! I have to go to bed! Please review! (Flames accepted, it is my first story so I want to know if I am doing anything wrong!)


	2. The fight

Hurray! I was able to get another chippie done in 2 days! It is a little shorter than the other chappie but that's okay, right? Anyways I want to thank my one reviewer Chaney!

Here's the story!

After a while of darkness, they appeared someplace totally new. Virgil recognized that they were at the abandoned subway station. Right in the middle of the railway track was Ebon along with Hotstreak, Talon, Shiv, and Kangor. (A/N- that's how you spell Kangor right?"

"Glad to see you could make it" said Ebon crossing his arms.

"Ya, we had a little free time" replied Gear

"You two have ruined my plans for to long and this time we are going to take you down. Get em'!" Ebon ordered and with that Talon gave out a sonic screech that made the ceiling fall on top of Static, Gear and Daisy but Static was able to put a force field around them.

"Run!" Static yelled at Daisy who was more than ready to do so. She ran to the nearest exit, just to find it blocked off. She looked for another way out but there was none. She backed in to a corner and prayed that no one got hurt, except for Ebon and his crew.

Gear took out a water capsule and threw it at Hotstreak who was sneaking up on Static while he was busy with Kangor and Ebon. Hotstreak was to fast for it though and melted in mid-air. With that he started to throw fireballs at Gear who was barley dodging them.

Mean while Static was taking on Kangor and Ebon, which was not an easy task. He dodged one of Kangors attacks but then Ebon appeared out of nowhere and threw him across the station. Virgil hit the wall hard and slid down it. He saw stars but he was not able to sit there long.

Just then he saw Talon swooping down to attack Gear while he was dodging fire balls, so he threw a lightning bolt in her direction. It hit her and she yelled. She then turned on Static. She released a another sonic screech and this time her aim was true. Static covered his ears but was still affected by the blast. He was knocked against the wall again.

"I should really get a helmet," he mumbled rubbing his head.

Gear was still having troubles with Hot streak. "I need to come up with a plan, fast" he thought to himself. Just then he remembered the new instillation he put in backpack. He pressed a button and then three different copies of himself appeared. He crossed his arms and looked at Hotstreak.

"Which one of you is real?" Hotstreak growled.

"I am!" they all said. They were programmed to do what ever the real him did. With that in mind he took out another water capsule and threw it.

Hotstreak didn't know which Gear was real so he threw a fire ball at the nearest one hoping he was the real one. It went right through him, and the hologram flickered. Then Hotstreak was hit with the water capsule. He yelled and collapsed.

Gear grinned, "One down four more to go."

Static was up and fighting again this time with Talon and Kangor. He didn't know where Ebon went. Then he saw one of Gear's tentacle bombs wrap around Talon. She fell from the air and hit the ground hard. Then his attention was turned back on Kangor who was heading right for him. He was able to stop him in mid air with a lighting bolt and he stuck him to the wall.

For a second every thing was quite. Then Gear yelled "Static watch out!" but he was to late. Ebon appeared out of a shadow but this time he had a gun, pointed at Static.

"Goodbye suckers," said Ebon and then there was a loud bang. Static was thrown off his board by the impact of the bullet and he hit the ground. He was clutching his arm. Daisy screamed.

Gear took out a light capsule before he was able to turn the gun towards him and threw it. It exploded in front of Ebon and every thing was pure white for a second. Then as Gears eyes adjusted he saw Ebon collapsed in the corner.

Gear ran over to Static. "Bro, you okay?" He said once he got to him. His face was pale and when Gear looked at his arm he saw a red spot starting to form.

"Ya, I think I will, it just grazed my arm." He replied like every word was a great burden. Richie could tell his partner was in a lot of pain. Gear called over backpack to bandage up the arm. Then he noticed Daisy standing next to them with a troubled look on her face.

"Uh oh, dose she recognize him?" Gear pondered to him self, but didn't have much time to come up with an answer because he sirens approaching. He stood up and blew down the exit so they could get in.

There were five or six police cars and one or two ambulances. He singled it was okay to come in and he went up to a paramedic and said "Static's hurt, he needs help," she nodded and he led him over to Static.

She with the help of another paramedic helped him on to a stretcher and started to lead him back to the ambulance. "Hey! Don't take his mask off, k?" The girl nodded again and went out of sight.

While the police were busy with arresting Ebon and his crew, Gear went over to Daisy. "Are you going to be alright?" She looked awfully pale. She nodded trying to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I tried to warn you but it was to late and –" she left the sentence unfinished and collapsed in to Gears arms sobbing.

Hey, this isn't your fault, don't worry, every thing is going to be alright." He said not wanting to sound lame. Then Gear handed her off to a police officer and said "Can you bring her home? I've got business to do." The police officer led her away to his police car and drove off. Then Gear took off towards the hospital.

TBC…

Phew! That was a lot of typing! (between chores and stuff) I might not be able to type for a few days cuz I am going to invite my super big crush over and go to the movies! (I am sooooo nervous!) REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Seriously Hurt?

Ok, finally got around to making another chappi!

Chaney -- I am not sure what you are talking about when you say livejournal. I would love to join but I don't know how!

Anyways--- Here's the story!

Once Gear got to the hospital, he went up to the desk and asked how Static was doing.

While the nurse at the desk was typing up the information Gear looked around the room. He was receiving some very strange looks from people watching. He didn't care. He looked back at the nurse. She said "He is doing just fine. In fact, all they had to do was stitch it up and bandage it. He will be in a condition where he can leave in a hour, just so the doctors can make sure everything is okay."

"Great! Thanks" Gear said relieved.

Mean while Daisy was at home in her bedroom thinking over the days events. She never knew that she could feel so many things in a single twelve hours. She felt scared, when she was first kidnapped, horrified, when she discovered Ebon was her captor, relived, when she thought the battle was over, sad, when Static was shot, and happy, when she saw her parents.

But what disturbed her most is that when she looked at Static and Gear closely, it seems that she has seen them before. She racked her brain. Who could they be? She couldn't think straight.

She decided to turn on the television to clear her mind but what ever channel she switched to seemed to be doing the Static being shot story. Remembering the pain on his face made her tears start anew. This was all her fault, and she knew it, no matter what Gear said.

She turned off the television. She needed to talk to someone. Someone she could trust. "Virgil!" she picked up the phone and called the Hawkins number.

Robert Hawkins was worried. He was at work when he herd the news. He rushed home to see if it was true.

"Virgil! Virgil! Are you here!" No answer. He checked all the rooms in the house.

Sharon came out of her room. "Daddy? What are you so worried about?" Robert quickly explained that Static was shot and he wanted to know if Virgil was anywhere around that area. "Really? Is Static okay? I'll go check the news." Sharon was very keen to Static because he had saved her many times.

Robert was very, very worried. After finding the Virgil was in fact not there, he sat himself down next to Sharon. "What's the news?" he asked hoping he didn't sound as worried as he felt. He didn't want to give away that Virgil is Static.

"They said that he was lucky. It just grazed his arm, and he should be fine." Robert let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you so worried Daddy? Static's a superhero. He knew this stuff would happen when he took up the responsibility." She said trying to comfort him.

"He didn't know lots of stuff in the beginning," He said. Then before she could question how he knew that, the phone rang. It was Daisy.

"Hawkins residence, Robert speaking" he recited.

"Err, hi. Is Virgil there?" she asked.

"Um, He's not here right now, may I take a message?"

" No, its okay. Do you know when he will be home?"

"Err, actually, no I don't."

"Okay, can you have him call me when he dose?"

"Will do. Are you okay? I herd you were there when Static was shot,"

"Ya." She sighed

"Is he alright?

"I think so. Well I need to go. Bye"

"Bye"

He hung up and turned to Sharon. "I have to go back to work. And can you call me when Virgil gets home?" Robert asked.

"Sure." She simply said so he left after hugging her.

A hour later

After patrolling for a hour to clear his thoughts Gear went back to the hospital to see if Static could get out. A group of reporters had gathered out side the hospital, also there for the same reason as Gear. He was able to some how get past them and inside even though there were packed around the doors like sardines.

When he got in he saw Static coming out of a door looking up at the doctor with a look of awe on his face. "You mean you really saw her brain?"

The doctor laughed. "It was not a pleasant sight!" Static laughed also. Then he spotted Gear.

"Hey bro," then he saw that press. "Uh oh, are they here for-" he left the sentence unfinished.

"Hey how often dose there top superhero get seriously hurt?" Gear said smiling

"That was seriously hurt?" Static said looking down at his arm.

He shrugged. "They must have needed a story." Gear laughed. He was glad to have his partner back.

"Lets get out of here. My pops is probably worried sick!" Virgil said getting on his board. "Err, could we take the window, if you know what I mean?" Static asked the doctor.

"Only this one time" he said looking out the doors at the crowd.

"Thanks," Gear said and he flew out the window followed by Static.

Virgil walked in the house through the door. Sharon was in the kitchen cleaning, when she was supposed to be at her class. "What makes you stay home today? I already get enough of you normally,"

Sharon glared at him and said "For your information Static was shot and I wanted to see if he would be okay. Plus today's class was optional."

"What ever you say," Virgil replied

She just pretended to not hear him and said "Dad wanted you to call him."

"Uh oh" Virgil thought. He went over to the phone and dialed his fathers number slowly.

"Community center" he herd his fathers voice say.

"Um, hi dad" Replied Virgil.

"Virgil! Are you okay? I have been hearing all sorts of rumors!" Robert said sounding stressed out.

" Ya, I'm fine, don't worry," Virgil said quickly looking over in to the kitchen to make sure Sharon wasn't listening. "We'll talk when you get home, K?"

"Okay, by the way Daisy wants you to call her."

"K, bye" Virgil said hanging up. Then he called Daisy. She was trying to explain everything that happened but she was failing miserably.

"Okay, okay, how about you explain this over a hamburger and soda"

"Sure." She sighed "Burger Fool in ten minutes?"

"Fine with me. See ya there!" and he hung up.

Burger Fool is always really busy at dinner and that is when Daisy and Virgil happened to be there. They were sitting at their table eating and watching people come in and go out of the bustling restraint.

Then Daisy started to talk about the days events again. Virgil pretended to be interested.

Then Daisy said " All of this because of the big bang. I mean think about it, Static and Gear were normal people when they were hit with the gas. They then started being superheroes, just like that! Well Static was the first but then Gear joined. It really makes you think of the possibilities. I thought being a superhero would be fun until today. Static and Gear go out and risk their lives every day just to save us. Also I feel pressured by my chores from home. Imagine the whole city depending on you?"

Daisy looked at Virgil to see what he would say about her little speech. What shocked Virgil most is most of what she said was right, he was just a your normal unpopular kid and then BOOM! Next thing he knew he was a superhero. And sometimes he could almost feel the whole weight of the city on his shoulders crushing him.

"Um, ya," He smiled. "I'm just glad your okay." Just then there was a huge crashing noise.

Virgil looked out the window to see Armadillo and Ferret making a nuisance of them self. He looked over at Daisy and made a pained face and mumbled something about not feeling good and he ran to the bathroom so he could change to Static.

Daisy sat there for a second stun by Virgil's erupt exit. Then she stood up. Something was not right. She knew where she had seen Static's face.

"Virgil…"

TBC…

Man I have a lot of free time! I don't know if I will end it next chapter (most likely) or keep going ( out of sheer boredom) Only time will tell!

REVIEW! It is easy! Just click on that "Go" button down there!


	4. Unmasked

Ha! Finally got the time to do the last chappie! I know, I know, it is a short story but it is my first story also, so I am proud of it no matter what people think. (Sounds bratty I know)

Here is the last chappie!

It was just a theory.

She still wasn't sure.

It would make a ton of sense.

Virgil always had some excuse to leave when ever there was trouble. Then Static would show up, and then, after Static left, Virgil would reappear. There was only one way to tell. She was watching the bathroom door waiting. Then her suspicions were confirmed. Static came zooming out the door.

By this time everyone except for Daisy was cleared out of the restaurant to see what was happening, or to run as far as possible away.

Static didn't even see her though because just then Armadillo took a bat and broke the window. He immediately saw that this was a bad idea when he saw Static standing there.

"Uh oh" is all he said and he dropped the bat and ran the opposite direction. He really didn't feel like getting whooped today.

"Man! I have made my self known," quipped Static before chasing after him. Daisy just stood in awe looking at Virgil/ Static. How could she have missed the resemblance? Who has those kind of dreads anyways?

Static didn't have to chase Ferret and Armadillo that far before Gear showed up, trapping them. They stopped dead. Static then shocked Armadillo and Gear threw a tentacle bomb at Ferret.

"Well that was easy!" Gear said looking down at the two.

Static looked at the sky. It looked dark. "Great, its about to rain. I gotta get out of here."

Almost as if right on cue, it started to downpour. "Perfect…" he said sarcastically. He went to the nearest ally to change back to his street clothes. Gear went to bring the two pests to jail.

After changing, Virgil went back to Burger Fool to find Daisy sitting right were they were before they were interrupted, looking like she was in her own world. As he approached the table she suddenly spotted him, smiled, stood up and walked over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

Virgil just stood there. He didn't hug back but he didn't pull away either. When she did pull away and looked at his shocked face she started to laugh.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A hug." She simply replied.

"What for?"

"For saving me from Ebon earlier this morning," Virgil looked even more shocked.

"How- …wh- what?" he managed to say. She pushed him back to their table and sat down.

"So how did you become Static?" she said whispering.

"S--Static? I don't know what you are talking about!" said Virgil starting to panic. But then again, it would be okay that she knew too. If she was able to keep her mouth shut maybe he could tell her. But it already looked like she knew. He sighed. The bright side of telling her is that he would have excuses to leave dates and stuff.

"Come on Virgil, now that I know you can't make me forget." Said Daisy.

"I- you know that- how did-" He looked at the look on her face. It was a bored look with a hint of stubbornness.

He had no choice. He sighed again. "If I tell you will you swear not to tell a single living soul?"

She beamed. "So you admit it!"

"Agree to the oath first," Virgil said smiling.

"Yes! I promise, " she swore. "Okay, now tell me how this all started off. Oh! And tell me who Gear is,"

"That is Gear's choice to make if he wants to tell you or not." Virgil said.

She thought for a second. Then she said "It's Richie isn't it?"

"Can't say." Virgil said crossing his arms.

She sighed. "Oh well. I will just worm it out of him too. Now, why were you by the docks?"

So Virgil started on his story. He explained everything in perfect detail about the big bang. She was a really good listener. She ohhed and awed and gasped at the perfect times. Virgil wished it was that easy to tell his dad.

Then she asked about his adventures, like when Re-play made a copy of him and made him look evil. He also told her all of the interesting adventures and also told how Gear got his powers. She was sure it was Richie.

She was really worried about his arm though, even though he said he has had scratches bigger than that. She knew that he was lying because she was there when he got shot.

After spending two hours telling her his stories, he looked at his clock. It was eight and the sun was setting. "Hey, I can get four hours of sleep before patrolling if I go home right now! That's pretty good." Daisy laughed. "Wanna ride?"

Daisy looked confused at first. Then it seemed to dawn upon her. "You mean--"

"Yep." Virgil said nodding.

"Sure! Okay! Wow it must be fun to fly around like that!" She said.

Virgil laughed "Never gets old! Come on!" and they left the restseraunt.

He had Daisy wait outside the ally while he was changing but he called her in once he was done.

When they first lifted in to the air she gasped and Virgil felt her grip around his middle tighten. "Don't worry, even if you do fall I'll simply catch you." Said Static.

She glared at him. "You make it sound like no big deal."

"Well it's not," he replied laughing.

They flew way up in to the sky to the point where the cars looked like ants and where they could practically touch the clouds. The sun was setting beautifully. She sighed, "Its so beautiful, I wish I could stay up here for ever." She said forgetting her fear.

Then there was a beeping.

"What is that?" she asked looking around, a little panic in her voice.

"Oh, that's the Shock Vox. It is like a walkie talkie and Gear and I use it while in uniform." He took it out and said "Hey Gear."

"Hey V, we have a bank robbery in process." Came Gears voice.

Then unexpectedly Daisy grabbed it and said "Richie, is that you?"

"Wha- I mean- who?" said Gear.

"Are you Richie?" she asked again.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." He said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"You are such a bad liar that I am surprised that you got away with it for a year." Laughed Daisy.

"I -Ummm…" Gear said running out of things to say

"Give it up, I already know Virgil is Static, just admit it!"

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said starting to get impatient.

"Okay, Okay, you got me." She squealed and started laughing again. Gear sighed. "Ok, Virgil, if we dilly dally around any longer we will let them get away."

Static grabbed the Shock Vox away form Daisy. "Okay on my way."

Static pocketed the Shock Vox and let Daisy down at the nearest ally but before she got off she quickly reached up and pecked Virgil on the cheek and said "Good luck!"

Virgil stood there shocked to the bone. He put his hand up where she had kissed. Then, snapping back to his senses he quickly said "Err, thanks." and he flew off.

Daisy watched him until she could no longer see him. Just to think her boyfriend, a hero! Then she strode off thinking that this was a start of a beautiful relationship.

THE END

WHOO! DONE! Well now that this is over I am thinking about doing a fan fiction story on Monk based on a riddle my dad made up. "When the music stopped she died." Makes you wonder huh? Anyways I want to thank Chaney and Mikaphanton for helping me through the story with there reviews! For those who haven't REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
